The Benson Novak Cabot Warner clan
by urdhild09
Summary: For nineteen years Olivia ran away from her problems starting a family with her girlfriends but as the pass catches up with her will it crush her and brake apart her family or will they come out stronger then ever.
1. Blast from the Past

It was on of those rare slow weeks at the sixteenth precinct. Patricia Claimable stood at the double doors brief case in hand her eyes scanning the quite squad room. Her client said that the woman that she was supposed to find was easy to spot being the fact that she was the only female detective in the whole precinct.

Elliot Stabler was working on some piled up paper work on a pass cases when he felt the air droop about five degrees. The air always seem to do that whenever a defense attorney comes in to defend one of the sick pervs that they worked so hard to get off the streets. By the detectives the number of degrees the temperature droop the better the attorney. Five degrees was a high number so this attorney was not a run off the mill public defender. Turning to doors of the precinct he mumbled fuck under his breath. Patricia Claimable was one of the best defense attorneys in the nation but most of her clients live in West coast so what brings her to the East coast.

"May I help you?" Elliot rose from his seat so he could properly address the woman. Miss. Claimable took in Elliot's appearance.

"You must be Detective Stabler I'm looking for your partner Detective Benson." Elliot raised an eyebrow. The woman must have had the wrong person Olivia hasn't done a single thing wrong for the past month. Last week she wasn't even here she was taking care of her kids who have came down with a case of chicken pocks.

"Why are you looking for Olivia?"

"That is for her to know and you to find out so do you know where she is or am I wasting my time with you." Elliot rolled up his sleeves something that he does when he's trying not to rip off the head of the person who was pissing him off. Elliot motioned for the woman to fallow him to the elevators and pressed the down button. "Where are we going?" Elliot hold the elevator door and pressed the number four button.

"The gym." the elevator ride was long and awkward on Elliot's part. When the elevator stopped he let Miss. Claimable out first then himself. Elliot lead her to one of the more smaller rooms one that had one maybe two machines, a TV with DVD player so people can play their exercise videos, some weight sets and pound balls, but Olivia liked to use the one that had the punching bag and bar that was high enough in the air and with enough space between the bar and the wall so that she could do her own version of chin lifts. It was like any normal chin life but she curls her lower body it helps with the lower section of the abs and buttocks. Sure enough Olivia was on her third set of 50 chin lifts then she would do four sets of 60 push ups and run around the room a few times or take a few slugs at the punching bag. "Hey Liv."

Olivia look at Elliot on her way up then at the woman right behind. Great they had a case she really wanted to finish her work out but her job came first and really she was relived she didn't have anything else to do no cases or paper work which is very rare she could have gone home but her captain said to stay incase they have a case or if she had a sudden court appearance which she really hope she didn't have to do she hated going to court. It wasn't testifying that was the problem heck she liked to help put the bastards away but what she hated was that it was a day that she wasn't doing anything else. The only reason why she could sit in her seat without complaining was a chance to see her girlfriend's backside. Besides she was all sweaty now and in nothing but a pair of black nylon pants with matching sports bra.

Feet on the ground she released the bar and picked up the towel and water bottle that was next to her on the floor. She wiped up some of the sweat that was dripping down her face and took a swig from her water bottle.

"What's up El?" she sat down on the wooden bench and placed her elbows on her knees. "Who are you?" she scanned Patricia instantly knowing that she was a defense attorney and a high class one at that who ever she was representing was one lucky bastard. Before Elliot could answer Miss. Claimable spook before him taking out a white sheet of paper from her brief case.

"Detective Benson my name is Patricia Claimable I represent Mr. Jack Stark and Mrs. Danver. You had Mr. Stark's child without telling him and you kidnapped Mrs. Danver's granddaughter we are suing for full custody for your kids. First court date is at nine AM sharp next Tuesday." with that she left not letting Olivia say a word.

Olivia read over the pice of paper that Miss. Claimable gave her. Reading what it said pure rage and heart brake mixed together. They were suing for all six of her kids they can't do that can they?

Elliot watched in silence as Olivia balled up the pice of paper in her left fist the knuckles turning white and the tears slowly falling down her checks. Elliot could relate with the pain his partner must have been he had his own kids and would hate to loose any of them.

"Liv talk to me." he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Olivia shot up from the bench put on her shirt that was folded underneath the bench and ran out of the room the crumbled pice of paper falling from her hand. Elliot carefully flatten out the paper. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach what did Olivia do to deserve this?

Olivia ran half blind her feet caring her to the closes person that she could get to by running. Just like the station house the morgue was too quite for comfort. She rushed over to the back of the lab to the offices. The door to Melinda's office was open but no one was in. Just her luck the one person she wanted to see wasn't there. Thinking rationally she called over one of the lab techs.

"How may I help you detective?"

"Where did Dr. Warner go?"

"I don't know detective I wish I could help you." Olivia thanked the tech and ran out of the building back to the station house to call the only person that would know what to do.

Casey brought her bike to a stop next to the bike rack. Yeah taking your bike to work was a little old fashion but she liked doing it and with the spring winds hitting she wanted to enjoy the warmer weather.

"Cassandra Novak?" god how she hated her name but she turned to the person who called her name after she set the lock on her bike.

"Patricia Claimable what brings you to the East coast?" taking a white sheet of paper from her brief case she drooped it into the basket that was on the front of Casey's bike.

"First court appearance is next Tuesday nine AM sharp. You just got served." she left without another word. Snatching the paper from the basket she read it a good three times not believing what it said.

"She got you to?" she looked up to see Alex and Melinda. Alex was in full blown prosecution mode arms cross brief case resting on her left shoulder in her right another one of those papers.

"Yeah and it's a bunch of crap. Where's Liv?" both ladies shrugged.

"No idea I called her cell she didn't answer." Melinda replied as they turned to the court house that Alex worked out of.

"Where are we going?" Alex was going to answer but her phone cut her off. Alex's face washed over with relief when Olivia's name and number on the screen.

"Where have you been... Yes I'm aware of what's happen... She's with me. How soon can you get here?... Meet us in Liz's office all right... See you then." putting her phone back Alex lead the others to Elizabeth Donnelly's office. It took Olivia five minutes to get to Donnelly's but it gave Liz all the time to read over the paper that Alex gave her. When all four woman were seated she took off her glasses and folded her hands together.

"This is a load of crap."

"Thats what I said." they all glared at Casey who sunk into her seat.

"As I was saying Mrs. Danver and Mr. Stark have no right to sue for custody of all six and even then it's the birth mothers right if she wants to give up her kids. Have you heard from her at all?"

"None when Liv and I left was the last time we ever heard from her."

"Okay excuse me while I make a phone call." the conversation that Liz and a person named Mary was brief. "Okay that's settled you know Mary Conway Clark?"

"I thought she was retired?"

"She did from the bench but she owes me a favor so she is going to represent your kids while I you guys I will do every thing in my power to make sure that those kids stay where they are." Alex rose from her seat and hugged Liz.

"Thank you so much Liz." they broke apart.

"Your welcome Alexandra I'll get Carmichle to cover for you." the four woman left and headed to the exit.

"What now?" Alex took hold of Olivia's hand.

"We should clear some time with Cragen."

"Okay. By then it would be time to pick up the kids can we go home?"

"Yes, Liv we can go home." Casey looked at the time on her watch.

"Fuck I'm late for arraignment see you guys later." she ran to redeem herself with her heartless asshole of a boss. Driving back to police plaza they drooped off Melinda so she could finish up on a few files before ending the day. Parking up front Alex and Olivia made the way up to the squad room.

"What are we going to tell them Alex?" Alex looked right into Olivia's big brown eyes she fought back tears when she saw the heart brake in those eyes.

"We just tell them Liv but we also tell them not to panic and everything will be okay."

"How do you know that Alex?"

"I don't know but I refuse to see the negative side of this situation they're our kids Olivia no one is going to tell me different." Olivia brought Alex into a tight hug before they step off the elevator.

The boys heard the chime of the elevator and stood up from their seats. Coming back up from the gym Elliot told the other what happened to Olivia. Fin and Elliot loved Liv like a sister and knew that she would do anything for her kids and girlfriends so this whole thing was eating her alive. When Alex and Olivia stepped into the bull pen Elliot immediately gave each woman a tight hug.

"Olivia I can sympathies what you are feeling right now I would fight like hell to keep my kids." Olivia gave him a small smile.

"Thanks El I need to talk to Cragen is he in?"

"Olivia!" they look in the direction of Cragen's office in which he motioned for Olivia to come in. Alex and Olivia entered Cragen's office sitting down in the armchairs. Cragen closed the door and walked over to sit down on his desk. "Olivia Alex I'm so sorry I can't imagine the pain both of you must be in. We are all a little shaken we think of those girls as family." it was true the sixteenth precinct was one of the closes unites around with Cragen adopting a fatherly role John the uncle and Fin and Elliot the big brothers.

"Thanks caption so I have the time?"

"You take all the time you need till this is over I want you to know that we all have your back Olivia."

"I know." Cragen hugged Alex and Olivia and they left. Alex drove to the school they would been an hour early but it was the only thing that gave them any peace a chance to see their kids. Olivia and Alex sat in their car a random song playing on the radio. Olivia looked out the widow seeing the mothers with younger children talking. Olivia tensed up when she saw a man with sandy blond hair in his mid forties in a cheap blue suite. "Stay here." Olivia quickly undid her seatbelt, got out of the car and made her way over to the man. "What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed at him. The man smirked at her his plan was working nicely.

"I'm hear to pick up my kids." pure rage boiled in her and her hands curled into fist but taking a few deep breaths she unclenched her fist.

"Go away right now you have not right to be here."

"I think I do." producing a single sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. Olivia snatched the paper from his hand her face growing dark. She tore up the paper before slamming it against his chest.

"Leave now and don't even come near my kids."

"Whose going to stop me?" the bell rang then and waves of kids came from the buildings.

"Momma!" her two little girls both the age of five came running to her. The older one was Kacy long blond hair tied back into a ponytail and bright blue eyes behind black rim glasses. Melinda or MJ for short had Melinda's warm carmel skin and brown eyes but the deference was that she had blond hair that came in soft waves. With the two that she wanted to get far away from the guy behind her, her other kids heading to the car, making a quick hast to the car Olivia placed her kids in a seat then got on the passengers side mumbling drive under her breath at Alex.

Alex was already confused when Olivia left so suddenly and with Olivia softly but demanding her to drive just made her more confused but she drove out of the school grounds and headed to their home. Once home Olivia let out a huge breath to the fact that all of her kids were safe and sound. Alex ushered Olivia into the kitchen and yelled off limits over her shoulder.

"What's wrong Liv you have been acting weird since you got out the car now tell me what's wrong?"

"I saw him Alex he was there and saying he had the right to see them he had the court paper to prove it but I bet it was fake. It scared me Alex the way he assumed that he had the right to see kids he didn't even know existed. I'm scared to lose them and they have to suffer like I did." Alex took Olivia into her arms and let the brunet cry.

"It's going to be okay Olivia."

Outside the kitchen Kacy heard what her momma had said. Who was taking them away? Her mothers never hurt her only bad people got their kids taken away. Kacy ran to the living room where her sisters where doing their work.

"Somethings wrong!" all of her sisters looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" Beth the oldest asked she had red hair the color of fire with these bright pair of green eyes.

"Someone is taking us away!"

"What do you mean taking us away you mean like full custody?" Jennifer asked her glasses half down her noes and blond hair tucked behind one of her ears.

"Yes! Some ones suing for full custody! I don't want to leave!" the little girl broke down crying. Beth took the little girl into her arms and started rocking the small child. Oliviana, who was already having a bad day, swiped her arm half way across the coffee table clearing half of it at books, pencils, and paper flew letting out a frustrated scream.

A large crash and scream broke Alex's tender hold on Olivia both of their heads snapped in the direction of the living room. Papers, pencils, and over turn books litter the floor. They met Oliviana's brown eyes before she stomped her way up stairs.

"What's wrong with Lilly?" Alex asked as she and Olivia picked up the items scattered on the floor.

"Is it true that someone is taking use away?" Alex and Olivia looked at their daughters in horror.

"How do you know that?" Alex set down the things that she collected on the coffee table.

"Kacy over heard you in the kitchen who's taking us away mom?" Alex looked over her shoulder at Olivia and Olivia gave her a slight nod.

"You know that Beth was adopted and a lot of things happened to your momma and I when we were younger right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well Beth's birth grandmother and a man that use to date your momma's birth mother are suing for full custody but its not going to stick your Aunt Liz is representing us while a friend of hers is going to represent you guys. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"The man that you were with is he the one who is suing momma?" Kacy asked rubbing her red swollen eyes.

"Yeah I want you guys to stay away from him just go strait to the car okay?" all five of the girls nod their heads. Olivia told Alex that she would talk to Oliviana when she calmed down.

Before the sun hit Alex left to go pick up Melinda and some chinese that she called in. Casey came back ten minutes after Alex left parking her bike in the garage next to the others. Entering the house she took note of the all too quite house. It was rarely quite in fact the only time that it is was when there was no one or few people in it. Casey entered the living room Olivia sat in the love seat on the right side of the couch head in her hands.

"You okay Olivia?" Casey slowly sat down next to Olivia rubbing small circles on Olivia's back.

"They know C.J." Kacy's nickname to keep the confusion down. "over heard me and Alex when we were talking in the kitchen Lilly threw a fit." Olivia scratched her eyebrow with her pointer knuckle a sure sign that something was stressing her out.

"What's wrong Liv?" Casey's hold on Olivia tightened.

"I saw him. He cam to the school saying that he had the right to see them to even take them it just pisses me off." Casey just took Olivia into her arms and let the brunet cry on her. Alex and Melinda came back, seeing the scene in the living room they let the two woman calm down as they set the table dumping the food on all of the plates. Melinda head up stairs to call the kids down for dinner as Alex broke apart Casey and Olivia. At the table everyone talked about everything but what was happing. After dinner Olivia knocked on a blue door that had the initials 'O.A.B.N' on it. She entered the room when she had the owners consent.

"Hey feel like talking?" Oliviana turned her chair to face her momma.

"I have no choice." Olivia was always shell shock how Lilly was so much like her short dark brown hair with matching eyes, olive tone skin, and likes to hold in all of her emotions. Olivia sat down on the bed resting her elbows on her knees.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Why? Why now? I'm almost 19."

"I don't know babe power maybe. Do you want to know?" Lilly stared right into her mothers eyes. None of the kids ever got the full story on their parents pass only snippets.

"No not now maybe later."

"Okay. Hows your arm?" Lilly turned her arm over cringing slightly at the few large bruises that covered her fore arm.

"I'll be fine just some bruises they'll heal."

"Good if you ever need to talk just say the words and I'll tell you anything."

"Okay thanks momma." Olivia brought her daughter into a tight hug before she left lightly shutting the door behind her. Taking a few coming breaths Olivia looked at her watch to catch the time, it was half pass seven. It was just enough time to shower and go to bed. Heading to her room that she shared with her girlfriends she grabbed a tank top and a pair of boxer shorts from her drawer then started the shower. The hot water did wonders for not only her aching muscles and mind. After the shower she changed into her night clothes, brushed her teeth, and towel dried her hair before going back into the bedroom. Olivia pulled back the blankets on one side on the bed crawling to where she could feel the edges of booth mattress'.

When bed shopping they couldn't find the perfect one so Olivia took all of the ideas that her and her girlfriends wanted in a bed and made it all by hand. It was larger then most since it had to hold four people hence the two mattress', stained a dark brown with a headboard designed in a elegant pattern that took her weeks to make. There was no permeant spot but the most common ones in the middle were Olivia and Casey with Alex and Melinda on the ends. For the next half hour Olivia tossed and turned her mind running with every negative scenario posable. Remembering Alex's words she chased away those negative thoughts replacing them with better things to relax her mind enough to let sleep over take her.

**Okay so heres the chapter rewritten same plot just a different angle**


	2. Trail day 1

The sun had just set in the sky. It was one of those nice spring days where the temperature was just right and there where enough clouds in the sky to watch for a while. But no one in the Manhattan's family courthouse was enjoying the nice weather.

For an early Tuesday it was quite except for the echoing footsteps and whooshing of the wind now and again. Olivianna paced back and forth her dress shoes hitting the hard wood floors. She paced the length of the wooden bench where her sisters sat, she couldn't join them she was wounded to tight. With a flick of her wrist her dark blue yo-yo escaped her grasp span a few times before she yanked it back up to catch it the toy fit exactly in her palm.

"Could you stop you're distracting me." Lily lifted her gaze from the ground to meet her sister Jennifer's ice blue eyes that were magnified by her black rim glasses. Her and Jennifer didn't get along most of the time you could always find them in each others faces screaming at each other over one thing or another. Lily wasn't in the mood for her sisters what she called "lawyer attitude". It was the same way that their mom Alex presented herself in court head held high back always strait her expression an unbreakable unreadable mask she demanded perfection. Lily on the other hand ran on nearly impulse alone and showed her emotions which made her had some "anger issues". They were polar opposites her and Jennifer.

"Well, sorry for being human." Jennifer suddenly slammed the book that was on her lap shut the sound ringing threw the empty hall way. Beth and Janice looked up at her before shaking there heads and looking back down at the ground. Beth didn't fit any typical "redhead mold" she didn't have a temper always sweet and caring she loved the environment and animals hence being a vegetarian since she was two. Janice was both the opposite and same as Jennifer, they both like to express them selfs with words. While Jennifer did it orally Janice did it by her calligraphy, you can always find her bent over a pen and paper or keyboard. Jennifer opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't fight," all four of there heads snapped in the direction of their youngest sisters. Out of all of the Benson-Novak siblings Kacy(CJ) and Melinda(MJ) have been having a harder time then the others. It made sense since they were the youngest and the only ones that were really effected by this ordeal. CJ and MJ are fraternal twins that was obvious to any one who could see. MJ took after the woman she was named after, warm toffy color skin big dark brown eyes, the only difference MJ has blond hair that came in soft waves.

Kacy aka CJ was what they called a two tone blond. On the top her hair was more of a red based blond thanks to the natural Novak red hair trait that she had. On the bottom her blond was more brown based that was due to the dark hair that popped up on occasion on Alex's side. CJ was a tom boy at birth. She hated everything girly, the color pink and skirts being her mortal enemies. All Benson-Novak children played a sport but CJ was the greatest athlete of them all, she was very found of soccer and softball which made their mom Casey proud.

Out of all of this the most striking feature that separated Kacy Alexandra Melinda Benson-Novak from her family, from everyone else, was her eyes. Normal people only possessed one or on a rare occasion two, but Kacy had the unnatural three. The color closest to the pupil was that striking Cabot blue. The color near the iris was the same emerald green that all Novak's had. Separating the two was a thin band of dark chocolate brown that Melinda had. That same band bled into the Blue and green, but never blending, this brown was lighter just like Olivia's.

"We need to be strong and show the court that we want to stay together no matter what," nether sister could deny that fact or the sadness that they saw in their second youngest sisters eyes. The normally bright vibrant colors took a dark and almost dim look. Both sisters mumbled a sorry under their breath and continued on what they where doing.

In the conference room down the hall tension was high and the silence coated the room like a blanket. On the side that was farthest from the door was Miss. Claimable with her two clients, Jack Stark and Mrs. Dancer, on ether side of her. On the side that was closets to the door was Liz Donnelly and Mary. On Liz's left was Alex and Olivia on Mary's right was Melinda and Casey. There was about three feet of wood between the two but it only felt like two inches.

"Okay how about this, your clients keep them during school, my clients get them during summer break, and we alternate holidays," Patricia knew she was being more than generous Donnelly would be a fool not to take it.

"No deal," Donnelly knew exactly what her clients wanted and anything less was unexcitable. Claimable let out a deep sigh and rose from her seat.

"Have it your way I was being more than generous if it was up to me I would have those kids on the next plane to California."

"Over my dead body." Mary also rose from her seat so that she could be at eye level with the attorney who gave her a raised eyebrow.

"I'm curious why are you here Mary? Last time I checked you retired."

"Yes, from the bench not my practice and if you must know I'm helping out a friend," out of the corner of her eyes she looked over at Casey. The young ginger had come a long way from her days when she clerked from her. She also remembered the look, the gleam that was present in those emerald green eyes whenever the ginger mentioned her family. Mary was determined to bring back that look in the now dull eyes.

"Well, then I wish you and Ms. Donnelly luck. I hope this is a fight that is worth fighting. See you in court," with that Patricia left with her clients at her heels. Liz and Mary look at each other before they left with Liz, Alex, Olivia, Melinda, and Casey heading to the courtroom and Mary heading to meet her clients.

Mary found all six girls close together. Three of them, Beth Janice and Jennifer she guessed, sitting on one of the wooden benches one pacing in front of it and two sitting on the floor space between the occupied bench and the empty one across from it.

"Hi I'm Mary," six pairs of eyes met her along with a mumble of hello's. The three that where sitting on the bench stood up with the two younger one in between them. "I will be representing you guys."

"It's nice to meet you Mary. I'm Beth," Beth placed a flat hand over her heart. "These are my sisters Jennifer," Beth indicated the tall blond with glasses who gave a small nod with the sweep of her hand. "Janice," the girl with black hair gave a little wave. "Olivianna," the brunet gave her a small smile. "Kacy and Melinda," the smaller blond that was dressed in dress pants button down shirt and sweater vest stood in front of the small african american girl who hid behind Beth.

"It's very nice to meet all of you as well. Do any of you have any questions before we head in," Kacy raised her hand nice and high which earned a little chuckle from Mary. "Yes?"

"Are you the same Mary that Mom Casey worked for?"

"Yes, I am," the small girl nodded to herself twice.

"Okay I was just curious."

"Shall we then?" the Benson-Novak siblings fallowed Mary to the courtroom. Their parents where already their at the table and the left hand side with their Aunt Liz on one end and Mom Melinda on the other. At the middle table was three people they didn't know. They must be the ones that where trying to take them away. Both Olivianna and Kacy wanted to give them a pice of their minds but they knew that loosing their cool now would only hurt their parents more than helping them. Mary lead them to the only empty table on the right with Mary on the left end and MJ on the right end. Now they wait for the judge.

Fin finally found the right courtroom where Liv's case was being heard. It was his day off but he didn't spent it the way he normally did but his plans where not as important as this. Fin was involved in those five girls lives' the moment he met them. Olivia knew he would be a great influence because Kacy instantly got close to him which was a big deal since CJ and men was like oil and water, they do not mix.

Besides Fin CJ has only done that with four other men and that Alex's grandfather Carol, Melinda's father Richard, Casey's father Calvin, and Captain Cragen. Fin sat right behind Olivia and tapped her shoulder. Olivia turned around and he simply winked at her. She smiled and turned back around.

"All rise for the honorable Judge MacCarthur," everyone raised from their seats as a man in his late fifties entered the room. He quickly took his seat and motioned for everyone to take their seats which they did except Liz, Patricia, and Mary.

"Okay lets get down to business Ms. Donnelly your motion to dismiss on what grounds?"

"First Ms. Claimable's file for custody on all six children is late the two that she does have clam over is eighteen years old. On that note Alexandra Cabot is the birth mother of Jennifer and Janice and Casey Novak is the birth mother of Kacy and Melinda jr. Also it is not the obligation of the birth mother to contact the father if she does not want to."

"She's right Ms. Claimable I don't see a reason to continue."

"Your honor I can prove that the life style that Donnelly's clients are living are harming their children. Yes, I do not agree with their relationship but Ms. Benson's and Ms. Cabot's long hours leave them unable to put in the time to properly take care of small children. Ms. Benson and Ms. Cabot are also lucky that I'm not charging them with kidnaping and crossing state lines-"

"Objection your honor!"

"Save your breath Elizabeth. For the cases against Beth Alexandra Melinda Benson-Novak, Jennifer Alexandra Melinda Benson-Novak, Janice Alexandra Benson-Novak, and Olivianna Alexandra Benson-Novak are dropped. For the cases against Kacy Alexandra Melinda Benson-Novak and Melinda Alexandra Benson-Novak jr. I'll hear Ms. Claimable's arguments. The children will be released to the custody of the next available guardians."

"That may be difficult your honor for you see Ms. Clarks first witnesses are the minors next guardians."

"Is there anyone else who can take the girls for the night?"

"I can your honor," Fin stood up from his seat, he would often watch the siblings when their parents want alone time.

"State your name for the record sir and your relationship to this case."

"I'm Detective Odafin Tutuola I work closely with Ms. Benson Ms. Cabot and Ms. Warner. I also have watched the girls in the past they wont be any trouble."

"Very well the minors shall stay with Mr. Tutuola till a legal guardian is free. We are adjured till tomorrow," with that Fin and the siblings exited the courtroom and to his place for the night.

Around nine Lilly looked out her temporary bedroom window cellphone in hand. She sent her message a few minutes ago but apparently the person who she wanted to talk to most wasn't near their phone which was shocking. She Jennifer Janice and beth where glade that their cases where dropped but they where mad at the judge for not tossing out the whole thing. It was like saying their parents where doing something against the law but they weren't. Her phone vibrated in her hand. She looked down at the small screen and the message a small smile appear.

_B there 2morrow. Don't give up it'll be okay. Luv u. _


	3. Caroline Cabot

Court picked up bright and early the next day, the apposing console and their clients in there respective places. Judge MacCarthur cleared his throat.

"Call your first witness Mrs. Conway- Clark," Judge MacCarther's booming voice rang through the courtroom's heavy silence.

"I call Caroline Cabot to the stand," the door next to the witness table opened and the court officer escorted the women to the table.

"Please state your name for the record ma'am," the teller instructed the witness.

"My name is Caroline Cabot C-A-R-O-L-I-N-E C-A-B-O-T," Caroline said in her soft Georgian accent. Caroline was a women in her late forties, blond hair that was a few shades lighter that it was in her youth. She was a southern belle thew and threw, coming from a small town from Atlanta Georgia. She was a women beyond her years, with wise, but kind, crystal blue eyes.

Mary stood in front of the witness stand ready to present her case.

"Mrs. Cabot-"

"Caroline please, though this is a professional setting it involves my family and I am never formal in front of my family so please call me Caroline."

"Alright then, Caroline, how long have you been in your great- grandchildrens' life's?"

"Since the day they were born, in Beth's case fourteen days old."

"How do you describe your great- grandchildren?"

"Well, Beth has always been a happy person and even happier baby. She was always so eager to help me or her parents with the littlest of task. Jennifer was exactly like Alexandra was when she was a baby, a little fussy and hard to please, but she found solace in her mothers arms. It did not surprise me when Alexandra told me that Jennifer wanted to be a lawyer," Caroline paused to take a breath,

"It concerned me, still does, that Jennifer feels that she has to be perfect all the time, but it is what fuels her. Janice is the layback of the two, she mostly just observes and only takes action when seen fit," Caroline let out a deep sigh but a smile graced her features. "Oliviana, god where do I begin, she's stubborn always wanting to do things her way. She was a very free spirited and energetic child, her and Jennifer are like cats and dogs, they are either enemies or friends there is no in between. Despite this she would do anything to protect her family. she is going to make an excellent cop, just like Olivia.

"How do you describe Kacy Alexandra? I don't think you can can describe Kacy Alexandra and get the whole picture. She is the most interesting and complicated and infuriating person that I know and to think she is only five! I can sit her all day and talk about Kacy Alexandra and I would only be scratching the surface. The simplest way to describe my five year old great grand child is Kacy Alexandra Melinda Benson- Novak."

"Little Melinda, she started off rocky keeping her parents up at all hours of the night, but when she out grew that she was just the cheeriest little thing. She wants to be a doctor 'just like ma mère' she said. I don't know where it will lead her but no doubt helping people in some way."

"You love your great- grandchildren don't you Caroline?"

"Indeed I do both me and Xander, they just melt his heart, just like Alexandra did," Caroline gave a smile to her only grand daughter and just for a second there was a twinkle in those famous Cabot blue eyes.

"Thank you Caroline," Mary headed back to her table throwing a, "your witness," over her shoulder. Patricia Claimable stood from her own table, smoothing put her skirt.

"Caroline-"

"No you can call me Mrs. Cabot since you obviously think there is something wrong with my family you do not get the privilege to say my name," Caroline's once sweet demeanor turned cold. Patricia was taken back but remain firm.

"Mrs. Cabot, were you aware that Beth was not the biological daughter of either your granddaughter or Ms. Benson when the showed up on your doorstep on the night of April 12th 1981?"

"No but-"

"Did they tell you how they came into possession of the child prior to you inviting them into your household?"

"No I assumed-"

"You assumed what? That your granddaughter got herself pregnant in the short time period that she didn't live down the street from you and did it again a week later?" Mary shoot up from her seat.

"Objection your honor she is not letting the witness finish a question."

"Sustain," Judge MacCarthur turned to Caroline. "The witness will continue to answer the question."

"No Alexandra and Olivia did not tell me where they got Beth when they showed up at my doorstep and I did not ask because I wanted them to tell me in there own time. My first assumption was that Olivia was the mother and Alexandra was helping a friend out of a tuff situation. Eventually Alexandra told me that she and Olivia were romantically involve and that Beth was the daughter of a friend of Olivia's."

"What did you do when they told you that Beth was not there biological daughter?"

"I told them to contact the biological mother and see if it was possible for her to meet us at city hall or a local lawyers office. Unfortunately she wasn't able to and Beth could not be adopted but guardianship was granted Olivia and Alexandra. Though my husband and I have moved, are number has stayed the same and we keep an look out if the biological mother has contacted us which she has not."

"Thank you Mrs. Cabot," Patricia returned to her seat a little bit defeated but no less determined. Last but not least it was Elizabeth's turn to question the witness.

"Caroline," Donnelly paused for any objection the Caroline might give but with a slight nod from the witness she continued. "How old were Alexandra and Olivia when they first became mothers?"

"17 almost 18."

"Wouldn't you consider that a bit young to become a mother?"

"Yes and I wish that it waited until Alexandra and Olivia could enjoy both there youth and parenthood without the fear of one interfering with the other. That is why Xander an I made it our duty to step in as much as possible so Alexandra and Olivia could enjoy there youth though they were not wild."

"When Ms. Novak and Ms. Warner became involved with Alexandra and Olivia how did they treat the kids?"

"When Casey came in Beth was one and the other were only infants, Melinda had more of a challenge since the girls were older and had their own opinion but I know for a fact that they would not be here today if they treated the girls any less than there own flesh and blood."

"Thank you Caroline," Donnelly went back to her seat.

"Thank you Mrs. Cabot you may step down. Will take a fifteen minute recess," the Judge bang his gravel and stepped down from the bench. Caroline went over to the table where her granddaughter sat.

"Do you mind if I steal my granddaughter for a few minutes?" the three women shook there heads and Grandmother and child left, Caroline's arm around Alex's shoulders. Caroline led her granddaughter to a bench just outside the courtroom. "Go ahead it would be better if you do," with that Alex broke down in tears, face buried in her grandmothers shoulder. The only thing Caroline did was comfort her grandchild, no words, for they will not be the truth and Caroline Cabot does not lie.

At the café on the ground floor, Oliviana sat at one of the tables in the back, playing with the empty styrofoam cup in her hand. She was anxious, about what she couldn't say but anxious none the less. The chair in front of her scraped against the tiled floor. Across from her was a girl no older that her with shoulder length dirty blond hair dressed in a light purple a- line dress.

"Hey," the girl smiled causing Lilly to also smile. It was the first genuine smile in over a week.

"I'm sorry I got here so late," the girl sat down her own cup in her hands.

"It's cool court isn't exactly entertaining," the girls smile wavered and she gently placed her hand hand on top of the other girls.

"It will get better right?" Lilly shrugged and interred laced her fingers with the girl across from her.


End file.
